The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cognitive computing, Internet of Things (IoT), and more particularly to data processing and dynamic operation of appliances. Deciding on what to make for dinner may depend on an availability of ingredients and an availability of functioning appliances to prepare the ingredients. Oftentimes, there is a significant amount of preparation time of one or more appliances prior to utilizing the appliance. For example, a recipe may include pre-heating an oven or a fryer to 350 degrees, which may take more or less than twenty minutes, depending on the type of appliance.
Time is a valuable commodity in this world. A problem that many individuals encounter on a daily basis is deciding what to make for a meal while commuting home. Even if a consumer has a recipe, the time requirement to prepare various appliances, such as the amount of time required to pre-heat the oven or the fryer for example, may deter an individual from following a particular recipe and opt for something more expedient.